


Deny

by HornyDaddy



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Gang Rape, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, School, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyDaddy/pseuds/HornyDaddy
Summary: “Everything is going to be ok'' Something awful is happening but it isn’t real, it isn't true! Something so harsh, so gross can't really be real, can it?
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil (OMORI), Basil & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Deny

**Author's Note:**

> Here a little one shot I've made at work.  
> Special BIG thank to thoses twittos friends :  
> @o3oeueo3o  
> @CommissarBoy  
> They bêta read me ( English isn't my native language, so they prevented you from having you're eyes bleached by my shitty orthography xD)  
> Good reading at all, hope you' ll appreciate!

Basil’s days were all the same. These past four years, his life had changed completely. Now, he had a routine he wouldn’t have imagined back when he’d been happy with his friends years ago. 

When everything had been happy. When life had been sweet, ideal and sane

Life before the incident had been perfect but now, everything lay shattered. The thought that their idyllic happiness had been torn apart, that nothing would ever be as beautifully joyful as before, made Basil's heart sink to his stomach. 

How had things turned out this way? Why?

No. Basil knew he didn’t have the right to complain. He deserved all of this. He’d been a bad friend.

It didn’t matter that he’d never had a single bad intention towards anything or anyone. It didn’t matter that he’d wanted to protect the person he loved the most in the world. 

He now understood that what he’d done had only made everything worse. Trying to help had just burdened his friends even more. It felt as if whenever he’d tried to do something for someone’s sake, all he’d ever managed was to spread misery and filth. 

His soul itself felt dirty. No wonder Sunny had started to reject him.

When Basil had tried to show him their past good memories in his photo album, Sunny had impulsively grabbed a marker and blacked out all the pictures. It had felt as if he’d answered Basil’s concern with “Leave me alone, I don't want to see your garbage anymore, you're just making things worse.”

Basil had returned home with his precious and now ruined photo album tightly hugged against his chest, swallowing his own tears. His chest had felt so painful.

Then on another day, Basil had made yet another stupid mistake: He’d left Aubrey alone in his room and she’d seen the blacked out pictures. 

The memory of his very first friend, crying and yelling at him about how sick he was, broke him. Basil hadn’t been able to say anything back. What could he have said? That it hadn’t been him? That it was Sunny who’d ruined the photos? Burdening his friends even more? No, he couldn't have.

Basil had tried to think of something, anything, as an answer or explanation. He’d made her cry and he hadn’t been able to do anything about it. Aubrey had just stormed out of his house, album in hand and leaving him alone with a dark, swallowing feeling of dread. He’d curled up into a ball and cowered in the corner of his bedroom.

He hadn’t been able to have any sort of friendly conversation with her after that. She’d begun to call Basil names, saying that he was a creep, a weirdo, that he was insensitive and cruel.

Basil had felt... Dizzy. 

It hadn’t even been the insults that hurt him the most. It’d been the fact that it was Aubrey. He loved her, the same way he loved Sunny, Kel and Hero.

Yet, Sunny had rejected him and their memories together. Aubrey had begun to despise him. Kel had just grown away from them, not bothering to interact with either Aubrey or him anymore. Hero had gone to college.

Mary was gone too. And wherever she might be, she must have hated him as well.

The slow realization that he’d lost all his friends had been hard to process. It’d felt impossible, that everything had just been a nightmare. 

But it wasn't. 

An unbearable chill had invaded him. He loved them so much but it wasn't the same for them anymore, was it? It had been the worst sensation he’d ever felt. Basil had wanted to cry, to beg them for their forgiveness but he’d also been ashamed beyond words. Basil didn't have the right to bother them with anything, not after he’d spread so much misery around them.

Now at school, while Basil was used to being followed around by people who berated him, he heard something that made him freeze in fear.

'' Look... there’s Basil. I heard that Aubrey says he’s a slut. ''

Basil’s eyes widened. His mind could barely recognize the words being said, it must have been a mistake, right? Maybe he was hearing things?

But later in the day after PE was over, Basil found himself cruelly shoved against a row of gym lockers. Terrified, he was being forced to realize that what he’d heard before hadn’t just been his imagination. Basil’s life was about to get even worse than it already was.

Before he could even grasp what was happening to him, a boy he didn't even know smashed his lips against his. It wasn't a loving kiss at all, it was brutal, painful and humiliating. Basil froze, unable to understand what was being done to him.

Could someone really want to do something like this to him? Why?

The boys began to laugh. Basil heard confusing things from them, his heart pounding in pain and fear

“So! We heard you're the kinda person that likes to get around huh, slut?”

''What?!” Basil couldn’t believe what was coming out of their mouths. “N-No…! Who told you that? Why?''

The boys had wide, unsettling grins on their faces.

“Rumour has it that you love cock. You wanna touch mine?”

Basil’s eyes widened in horror.

''What rumours?” Panic crept up his body. “What's happening? Why? Why!?” 

Basil’s visible distress only made the boy smirking down at him laugh.

“Heard you're not a virgin, that you're the kind of freak that desperately begs for cocks inside him huh?”

Nothing they’d said made any sense.

”What? No... No... Stop…! Why are you all saying these things? ''

Basil's mind was just in a perpetual state of confusion and fear.

The bullies surrounded him, pressing against him. Basil instinctively knew that the hand he felt against his crotch was a threat. Dread made him nauseous. 

With panic in his voice, he stammered, “P-Please stop... W-What are you doing… Why are you d-doing this?

Fear promptly shut Basil up, terror turning his legs to jelly when he felt the other boys start feeling him up as well.

Suddenly, hands snuck under his shirt, stroking his skin shamelessly.

Basil felt two fingers pressing against each nipple, felt the bullies’ bulges pressed against his hips and thighs. When Basil looked up at them, they were all laughing with scary looks om  
their faces. A part of him then understood what they were planning to do to him. 

Basil couldn’t keep silent anymore and began to scream for help.

'' S-STOP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! HELP ME! ''

Suddenly, his face was covered with a wide cloth. A shirt or a scarf? Whatever it was, it made the panic grow even further in his stomach. Basil struggled in vain against the hands on him, the painful grip, those arms that were so much stronger than his.

Basil thrashed violently when he felt hands grabbing at his pants, pulling them down hard until his legs suddenly met the cold air. He tried to fight when he felt the strong grip on his arms preventing him from moving. 

Basil struggled as much as he could but felt his strength being sapped with every second that passed. The crushing feeling of powerlessness overwhelmed him, his tears wetting the fabric on his face.

Basil begged for help with a trembling, exhausted voice. The flow of tears wouldn’t stop.

“P- Please... I'm scared... Someone... Help me... Please... “ 

But all he heard was laughter. Basil felt so desperate, so humiliated, so confused. How could they laugh at something like this? Why?

Why?

''Fuck him! Fuck him! Fuck him!''

They were chanting loudly, animalistically clapping their hands against the floor, as if it was all just some game to them. Basil felt himself overheating, mind hazy, unable to think properly. 

More unheard pleas slipped past his lips.

“Please no…! Why? I'm scared… Please…! Please… Why are you doing this?”

Something thick and hard was prodding between his cheeks, forcefully pushing against his untouched hole, without any gentleness or preparation. 

Basil’s breath stuck to his lungs from the shock and burning pain. 

Something was pushing inside him. Something hot, hard, wet and disgusting. Scorching heat was being brutally forced inside his body. 

Basil stayed immobile, mouth agape, unable to breathe. His insides were in agony, a crushing feeling weighting on his ribcage. Then, the object started to retreat, only to push back in with renewed strength. Over and over again, each time going faster and deeper.

Basil couldn’t do anything but sob out painful hiccups after each thrust into him. Someone above him was moaning lewdly while voices around him were jeering and wolf whistling, saying things he didn't fully understand.

“Man, this bitch just swallowed your cock right in!”

“He really likes it, huh. Look at how wide his hole stretched for your cock.

“My turn next!”

“Mine after!”

“No, mine! I’m gonna have a good time inside this slut.”

They weren’t talking about him, right? They couldn’t... 

Basil wasn't here with them, they weren’t doing these gross, painful things to him. It was all just a nightmare, things like this didn’t exist, none of this could be real.

And... why would they do this in the first place? How could anyone be so evil? It was impossible, this kind of thing was impossible.

It was the same feeling as the day Mari had died, the same feeling of deep denial. 

This was like having something in front of his eyes but seeing nothing, as if Basil’s mind had automatically made it invisible because it was too unbearable to witness. It was like an instinct that made him act against his will.

Basil’s mind was blank, unable to cope with the reality of his situation.

The day Mari had died, he’d acted without thinking, hiding a truth he couldn't bear. 

Now, Basil stopped moving, stopped trying to beg for mercy. He moaned weakly; his legs shaking with each thrust. They were mocking him, tainting him. Basil wasn't here. Basil was in a deep rift inside his mind, laying on a bed of flowers. He lay somewhere soft and pretty, idyllically gazing at clouds.

A person was cumming inside him. The boy pulled out roughly, his seed leaking from the abused hole. As soon as the first person finished, another cock was forced into Basil, his arms now restrained by another bully.

Basil felt the gentle wind on his skin, a warm morning breeze.

“Get the scarf off, I wanna see the kinda face this slut makes.” 

The fabric was removed and suddenly, something hard was pressing against Basil’s face. The bullies were all around him, holding him, using him as if he was a toy. Then, a cock was pushed into his mouth.

Basil was dazzled by the strong sunlight. Nothing existed but the flower field, the warm wind and the sparkling sun.

“God, look at him! Seems like he's having a good time doesn’t it, guys? ''

How long must this last? There was no way for him to know…

After some time, a hand slapped his face as his body was lying limply on the ground.

“Hey! Come on you stupid slut, do you hear me?”

“Fuck, he's creepy. Look at how wide open his eyes are! Hey, answer us you fucking weirdo.”

“Pfft, he looks so high. Hah look, his pupils are all dilated like he’s on heroin! Did getting fucked get you high, bitch? 

Basil didn't answer. He was... absent. Gone.

His head was grabbed roughly, made to nod by moving it slightly up and down, like a broken puppet.

“The little whore agreed, see? Bet you want to get fucked more often huh? Gross sluts like you are desperate for it, right?”

The boy holding Basil’s face made him nod again in front of the mocking bullies. 

But Basil was absent, his mind elsewhere

It was after they’d finally left that he’d woken up. 

Alone, on that cold, gloomy locker room floor. Basil’s clothes were spread haphazardly around him. He was in so much pain.

Basil struggled to sit up but his bottom felt raw, wet, disgusting. Something white, viscous and repulsive, was oozing from his entrance. 

How did he end up here in this state? What could have happened?

''Everything is going to be ok.”

He chanted it to himself like a mantra as he tried to stand and clean himself a little. Basil’s  
body was weak and cold, as if a deep, frozen void was consuming him.

''Everything is ok ''

Basil dressed himself, removing as much of the sticky fluid on his body as he could, cleaning it as if it didn't exist.

''Nothing happened. Something so vile and terrible can't happen. It wasn't real.''

Cold tears dripped from his exhausted eyes as he try to laugh weakly. It hadn’t happened. Nothing happened at all.

Basil finally got up, standing on weak, trembling legs.

“Everything... Is ok…”

Ignoring the excruciating pain in his legs, hips and insides, he left the locker room.

''Nothing happened.”


End file.
